Pourquoi me resiste tu ?
by Brittana in love
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Sebastian et Hunter / Rating T pour le language, enfin c'est Sebastian quoi xD Reviews ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :) Aujourd'hui, je me lance dans un recueil d'OS sur Sebastian et Hunter, même si je n'apprécie pas forcement ce dernier. Petite particularité, le premier chapitre comporte 100 mots, le deuxième 200, le troisième 300, etc ... Vous avez compris le principe ! Mais je tiens à préciser, il n'y a aucun rapport entre le premier chapitre et le second. Et lâchez vos reviews. Bref !  
_

_Je ne possède que les fautes ...  
_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

« Dis Hunter, à moi dis-moi la vérité, t'es vraiment pas gay ? »

« Oui, je suis hétéro Sebastian. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu te la joue mec sexy, soit qui chante une chanson qui parle de fellation, ou encore assis sur un fauteuil en cuir qui tourne avec un chat. »

« Et alors ? Une fille peut te faire une fellation, qu'es ce que tu crois ! Et t'as quelque chose contre les chats ? »

« Bien sûr que non, au contraire. Tu sais bien, c'est avec les chattes que j'ai plus de mal. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà de nouveau pour ce recueil d'OS ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, le second comporte 200 mots. J'ai légèrement l'impression de me répéter donc je vais vous laisser lire. _

_N'est à moi que les fautes que je glisse sans le vouloir ..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

« Passe-moi le sel Hunter, s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Le pot de sel que tu caches entre tes jambes. »

« Seb ! Tu fais chier ! Arrête tes tentatives de drague débiles ! »

« D'accord, d'accord … Mais si tu passais moins de temps à tenter de résister plus longtemps à mon charme légendaire et prouvé, tu aurais compris que je ne te propose tout ça que pour ton bien. Je suis sûr que t'es encore puceau. »

« N'importe quoi, plus depuis l'âge de 17 ans. »

« 17 ans ? T'as réussi à tenir jusque-là ? Je l'étais plus à 13. »

« Oh, ta gueule … Puis vire de là, tu pourri mon espace vital. »

« Que de grossièretés mon cher. Tu n'as pas honte de jeter ton cher ami dehors ? »

« On est pas ami je te rappelle. »

« Mais si, mais si, on est juste comme House et Wilson, Legolas et Gimli, ou encore comme Kyogre et Groudon. »

« C'est qui eux ? »

« Tu connais pas_ Docteur House_ ?! _Ni le Seigneur Des Anneaux_ ?! »

« Mais si ! Seb, je suis pas inculte ! »

« On peut en douter. Et les derniers, ce sont des Pokemons. »

« … D'accord, je ne ferai pas de commentaires. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello :) Je suis de retour avec ce nouvel OS de ... 3OO mots ;) Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un grand discours (même si c'est un peu ce que je fais), alors juste merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir, merci de me suivre et bonne lecture !_

_Encore une fois, Sebastian et Hunter ne sorte pas de mon imagination, contrairement aux fautes._

_Enjoy ! (Faut toujours que je le mette celui là xD)_

* * *

"Sebastian, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de demander voyons, tu sais bien que je veux bien te montrer que tu es gay."

"Putain Seb ! Je suis sérieux là !"

"Je le suis totalement aussi."

"Alors ferme la et réponds ensuite à ma question."

"Ce que tu me dis là est assez contradictoire."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu me dis de me taire puis de te répondre. Et comme je ne parle pas du ventre comme Shakira, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ce que tu exiges de moi."

"Shakira _danse_ du ventre, elle ne_ parle_ pas du ventre."

"C'est la même chose."

"Pas vraiment, non. Bref. Revenons en à nos moutons."

"Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais compris cette expression."

"Tu cherches sur Google, Seb, comme tout le monde. ReBref. Comment tu as su que t'étais gay ?"

"J'en étais sur ! Tu as quelque doute alors tu viens me demander ça pour pouvoir confirmer ta sexualité ! On va s'éclater ensemble, t'inquiètes pas."

"Seb, ne m'approches pas. Je veux seulement savoir parce que je me posais la question."

"Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?"

"Nan, je pose la question parce que je sais pas quoi dire."

"Dans ce cas là ..."

"Vas-y, fais pas le con."

"Tout de suite les grossièretés. Je n'admets pas ce langage."

"Accouche."

"Le fait que je sois gay ne me donnent nullement cette capacité, fort heureusement d'ailleurs.

"Arrête de détourner la conversation, t'as peur ou quoi ?"

"Bien sur que non. Je vais donc te le dire."

"C'est pas trop tôt."

"J'ai compris que j'étais gay le jour où j'ai eu le clone de Pamela Anderson nue devant moi et que j'avais juste envie de vomir."

"Ah."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ce quatrième OS de 400 mots est enfin (ou pas :claquevirtuelle:) prêt. Je le trouve moins bien que les autres mais bon, je me laisse à votre avis. J'en profite pour vous dire un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et qui me pousse à continuer d'écrire. Ah, et au passage, si vous voulez faire partie d'un Glee RPG sur Tumblr, faites un tour sur mon profil._

_Je ne possède que les fautes que je tente tant bien que mal de limiter._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

"Y a des truc que je ne comprends vraiment pas chez toi, Hunt."

"Hum ? Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux encore ?"

"Première chose : Puisque tu es si hétéro que ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie ?"

"Peut-être parce qu'on est dans un lycée de mecs, Seb ?"

"Ne te moques pas de moi, quand tu franchis les portes de l'école, tu arrives dans quelque chose qui s'appelle la ville. Tu connais ? Ou alors tu es trop occupé à résister contre la tentation de venir me voir ..."

"Écoute Seb, je sais que c'est peut être dur à croire pour toi, mais ici, on ne rêve pas tous de venir dans ton lit."

"Ce n'est pas forcement ce que dirait d'autres ..."

"Oh, tais toi."

"Tu pourrais me faire taire d'une autre façon."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il suffirait que tu viennes me couper le souffle à l'aide de tes lèvres qui m'ont l'air tellement attirantes et désireuses de rencontrer les miennes."

"... Même pas en rêve."

"Hum, on hésite mon cher ?"

"Ta gueule."

"Ma gueule d'ange, oui je sais."

"Bon, soit tu as encore quelque chose à me demander, soit tu te barres."

"Rien ne sert d'être grossier. Bref, deuxième chose : Toujours puisque tu es si hétéro que ça, comment se fait-il que tu n'ai _aucun _film porno sur ton ordinateur ?"

"Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?"

"J'ai regardé, voyons."

"Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ? T'as regardé dans mon ordinateur ?"

"Tu étais parti en le laissant allumer. C'était tout comme si tu avais fais ça délibérément pour que je vienne à ton secours."

"J'avais seulement oublié, Seb ! C'est pas comme si je t'avais laissé un post-it disant : _Prière de fouiller dans mon ordinateur_.

"C'est comme ça que je l'avais interprété."

"Tu crains, Seb, vraiment."

"Non, ça c'est ta caractéristique. Caractéristique qui disparaîtrait si tu venais dans ma chambre pou passer une agréable nuit ..."

"Tu me fatigues là, vraiment."

"La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder."

"Alors tu crois que je peux te coller mon poing dans la figure ?"

"Si en faisant ça, tu crois réussir à me défigurer et ainsi atténuer l'attirance que tu as pour moi, je suis désolé mais ça va raté."

"... T'es con."


End file.
